


Dirty

by iskanderthebi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Healthy sex, Other, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, gender neutral reader, literally just my dream of lovingly pegging venom snake, reader has a vagina but gender is not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskanderthebi/pseuds/iskanderthebi
Summary: Venom Snake offers to try something new
Relationships: Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s), Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> some people (me) just dream of pegging a huge hunk of a man!

It was, surprisingly, not your idea. Not that the sex was lacking, it was really damn good actually, but you were never one to turn away a change, especially once Venom began moaning that way beneath you.

‘You like that, baby?’ you panted into the back of his neck, letting your teeth nip at the skin. ‘You like having me inside you?’

Your rolled your hips and thrust into him, feeling droplets of sweat slide down the small of your back, loving the rhythm more than you had the dignity to admit. Venom, face down into the pillows, let out a barely muffled sound that made you ache.

‘Oh, fuck,’ you let out, sliding out until the tip and pushing the strap deep into him again.

His back arched and you were rewarded with a sound you’ll never forget.

‘Oh, baby, you like that,’ you cooed, running your hands across his back, sliding a hot palm over his side. You let your fingers scrape against the skin, watched fresh red marks join others. You did not touch his cock, that was stiff and aching and leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. No, you were going to let him enjoy this for as long as you could.

You slapped him across the ass.

This was the first time he had asked for the strap and you didn’t have time to mull over personal kinks because, _fuck_ , it felt good. He was so much bigger beneath you, hair slick and stuck to his neck, breathing open mouthed like a bull. He immediately wanted it on his knees. No shame, no fragile masculinity. He just knew it felt best.

Venom groaned beneath you and you let your hands run across his ass, down to his thighs and up again, kneading the skin as you thrust into him again and again. The sound of flesh against flesh mixed with the harsh pants and moans as Venom pushed himself readily against you for every coming thrust.

You let your hand roam up, fisting into his hair and drawing his head back, uncovering the scarred mouth, letting his pants come freely into the air.

‘You look so hot like this, baby,’ you breathed into his ear, barely subduing your own wanton moans. ‘You feel so good. You feel so good.’

The bastard had the nerve to chuckle and turned his red flushed face to look at you.

‘Why don’t you fuck me harder, then?’ he said.

You accommodated him happily, tilting his head further, hearing the guttural sound that came deep from within his throat as you rammed into him in hard, quick strokes. You could feel your own wetness slide obscenely down your thighs, but this wasn’t about you. This was about him — more specifically, this was about fucking Venom senseless.

He leaned on both forearms, pressing his forehead against his right hand, delicious sounds coming louder and quicker from his mouth. You knew his metal prosthetic was probably going to rip the bedsheets again but every time he did you took it as a trophy, as a victory. You made Boss feel good, a couple of bedsheets could be sacrificed for that.

You held onto his thighs, fingers digging into the skin that will leave crescent moon marks from your nails later, fucking him with all you were worth. Your ignored the sharp burn in your thighs and lower back, focused on his hot skin against yours.

Venom said something unintelligible in between a moan and his hand inched beneath him.

‘Don’t touch yourself, baby,’ you forced out, brain getting foggy from just how wet you were and the sound of your hips hitting his. ‘Just hold on a minute longer, baby.’

He swore at that, a sound half lost when you pushed down against his prostate, earning a deep, near animalistic growl.

‘I’ll do whatever you need.’ You paused for a moment, ignoring his frustrated huff as you tried to position yourself in a way that brought some life back into your knees, sliding a hand across his inner thigh. ‘You want me to touch you, baby?’

You pulled out a tad and rocked into him, listening to his moan. Venom wasn’t one to whine in bed, but shit if this wasn’t the closest you had ever gotten him to it.

You rocked into him again and he hissed, flinging his head back with a flicker of sweat.

‘Do you want me to touch you?’ you said again, one hand enclosing around his neck, tightening just enough that he would feel it. ‘Tell me, baby.’

Your hips hit his.

‘Fuck,’ he grunted. And then, ‘yes.’

You kissed the hard muscles of his back, licked the sweat as it followed the crevasses of his scars. Slowly, you released his neck and let your right hand slide leisurely down his front, rubbing against his nipples, pressing down on the tight abdomen that flexed under your touch.

‘Just like this, huh,’ you whispered and brought your hips hard against his as you took him into your hand, smearing his pre-cum with a thumb. You started fucking him properly, loving the way he moved into each thrust, his cock hard in your hand as you jerked him with a quick wrist, not caring about teasing him anymore.

Venom flung his head back, every thrust hitting him perfectly, cock arching into your hand. You leaned forward, bracing your weight against his back.

‘Come for me, baby,’ you said, panting, quickening your pace over his dick, eating up every sound he made. ‘You know you want to now, baby. Come for me.’

And he did, with a cry you’ve never heard before, loud and breathless, clenching around you as you stroked him through it, feeling the cum hot on your hand, not stopping until he gave a long, shuddering sigh and buried his head in his hands.

‘Good boy,’ you whispered, kissing his back and easing out of him. His cum was all over your hand and you put your fingers in your mouth, licking him up.

With a very sated groan, Venom turned onto his back, heavy lidded eye looking at you.

‘You really got into the role, huh,’ he said, in a voice husky and thoroughly fucked that went straight to your own still aching groin.

‘So do you,’ you said, fumbling to take off the strap, ‘when you take _me_ from behind.’ Your fingers finally caught its latch and you took it off, seeing then how your inner thighs glistened with your own need.

You leaned down to touch yourself when Venom chuckled and reached for you.

‘None of that,’ he said and his blue eye looked at yours hungrily. ‘C’mere.’

‘You’re tired.’

‘Never too tired for that.’

And you took him on his word, readily crawling up and swinging your leg over his head and barely having a moment to prepare yourself when his arms clamped around your thighs and he buried his face in your cunt. At some point you may have been embarrassed by how dripping wet you were, but not after that, not with him. His beard burned and scratched maddeningly against your skin as his tongue licked you up expertly, arms pressing you so close to him you wondered how he breathed. One of your hands fisted in his hair while the other held a death grip in the headboard.

It didn’t take you long to come, already so swollen and wet from watching him, and when he sucked on your clit just right you saw stars, and you may have screamed and gripped his hair too tight but he didn’t seem to mind, holding you even closer until your hips were bucking and you were fucking his face through your orgasm.

‘Jesus,’ was all you could say when you regained your vision somewhat and slid contently down beside him, brushing the bottle of lube onto the floor, one of his arms behind your head, chests rising and falling with your deep breaths. The two of you stayed some time so, both too tired to move even though you knew you’d regret it after.

The smell of sex hovered in the air.

‘Boss?’ you said.

He grunted, bringing his hand tighter around you. ‘What?’

You grinned. ‘Think you’ll be ready for round two after dinner?’

**Author's Note:**

> you’re welcome


End file.
